The 10AX Opening
Wait for Simon's call Make an appearance at club 10AX in Florence, Italy (Available in 7 hours 59 mins) |level = Level 9 |location = 10AX Club, Florence |rewards = +120, +60 |previous = 10AX Photography |following = End of Arc}} Now that you know that your agent, Simon Orsik has been down at the mouth because it's his birthday, your publicist, Maria Holmes and you have teamed up to celebrate him at the opening of Cassio's 10AX Club. Wait 8 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 16 to begin the event immediately. Travel to Florence for 80 and swipe right until you locate 10AX Club. Tap the gold glasses icon and select "The 10AX Opening" to enter the club. Speak to Ray Powers on the red carpet to begin your appearance. Maria, Simon and Cassio will be at the appearance. As soon as you enter the club, Maria will say that Simon got to the party early, so you two immediately sing him happy birthday. After congratulating Simon, the club's owner, Cassio, will talk to you. He will say that the grand opening has been a success and hopes you are enjoying the company. If you choose to say that you do, Cassio will propose to spend the night with you, no strings attached. If you choose to keep things strictly professional, Cassio will thank you for the conversation and leave to talk to his staff. Once the event has finished, you'll receive a call from Maria, who will tell you the birthday surprise went over very well and that Simon very quietly let slip that you're his favorite client of all time. Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 100 Stars Needed: 115 ' 5-Star Reward': +660, +200 Dialogue At the event= '''2 (Hug Simon.) + } |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = YourName, you look absolutely stunning tonight - I love what you're wearing. Thank you for coming... It would seem the grand opening of 10AX is a huge success! |Your Dialogue #4 = Looks like! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = You're very sweet to throw your manager a surprise birthday party. You have a kind heart. |Your Dialogue #5 = Thank you... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I trust you are enjoying yourself? More importantly, I hope you're enjoying the company... |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' (Friend zone.) + , + '''2 Maybe...+ , + 3''' Yes, I am... + , + |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''1 Oh, I understand. It's probably for the best to keep things professional between us. If you'll excuse me, I better go check in with the staff to make sure everything is going well. 2''' & '''3 I've been told I move fast, YourName. I like to live in the moment. Life is precious and fleeting. I see no reason to stall... When I want something, I go for it. I don't hesitate and let the moment pass, only to regret it later on... Regret is a terrible thing. I want to sneak away with you to my upstairs suite when no one is looking. I won't bite, I promise. Well, unless you ask... |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' Good night, Cassio. '''3A (Friend zone.) 3B Sounds fun... |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 3A Oh, I understand. It's probably for the best to keep things professional between us. If you'll excuse me, I better go check in with the staff to make sure everything is going well. 3B As long as you're okay with just having fun. Nothing serious, you know? To be honest, I just don't have the time for a relationship. |Your Dialogue #8 = 3A Good night, Cassio. 3B-1 Never mind, then. 3B-2 (Flirt.) |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 3B-1 Oh, I understand. It's probably for the best to keep things professional between us. If you'll excuse me, I better go check in with the staff to make sure everything is going well. 3B-2 I like the way you think, YourName. I'll have one of our finest bottles delivered to your friends and we can disappear for a while... |Your Dialogue #9 = 3B-1 Good night, Cassio. 3B-2 (Smile.)}} |-| Feed= |-| Maria's Call= Category:Goals